


Sick Sith

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emetophobia, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is feeling ill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Sith

Hux sighed when he heard the sound of retching continue in his bathroom. Wordlessly he shrugged out of his coat and uniform shirt, stripping down to a grey tank top and his boxers. When this was finished he stepped into the bathroom and approached the kneeling man emptying his stomach contents into the toilet. "Ren..."

"Sorry..." Kylo mumbled. He sighed as Hux ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it back and off of his neck. "Thank you," he mumbled. He paled and lurched forward as he felt another wave wash over him.

"You'll be okay," Hux assured him. He used a free hand to rub his back with the palm. "Easy..."

"I hate this..."

"I know."

"Damned sickness..."

"Don't talk. Focus on breathing." He nodded his head when Kylo started to obey, smiling as he kissed his forehead. "There we go."


End file.
